


My Love Is Different

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: WW2 [7]
Category: World War 2 - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Being Walked In On, Bruises, Crying, Fluff and Smut, German soldiers, Greyromantic Character, Head Injury, Heisen is cold and treats Otto like shit, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mildly Dubious Consent, Myersen gets yelled at, One Shot, Otto just wants to cuddle, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, SS-Officer, Short One Shot, Smut, based off a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Heisen gets horny, Otto faces the consequences, it's not his fault though, and eventually he learns how the officer loves.
Relationships: Heisen Flor/Otto Mimerek, Heisen/Otto
Series: WW2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409221
Kudos: 2





	My Love Is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah this is based off of a drawing I found of Rule 34, some people in the comments were saying they shipped these two I guess.

[Here's](http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/733425) The drawing this is based off of.

* * *

Henry hollered and shot his gun upwards, the bullet hitting the arched brick roof and chipping it. His bruised eye, chipped and missing teeth added to his already insane personality. He was enjoying the prostitute’s show.  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Myersen shut his eyes tightly, smiling, as he took a swig from his bierkrug, foam frothing from it and dripping on the floor. He was enjoying the prostitute’s show.  
  
Eric and Freiden sat on old chests, Freiden wearing a tank top and a collar, leash attached. His Nazi tattoos covered his body, along with his scars. Eric looked to be ecstatic, hiding his joy with a smile and a hand on his head, running through his thick blonde hair. They were enjoying the prostitute’s show. Alfred lay on the floor, eyes closed along with a smile, his shirt gone, saliva dripped from his mouth, likely passed out from his drunken stupor. He had enjoyed the prostitute’s show. Otto stood in the back, his beautiful smile spread across his face, bandages covered his right eye. His brown hair was messy, but it didn’t fall past his pointy elf-like ears. Heisen saw him in the corner of his eye, handsome and strong, for a soldier, anyway. Heisen sat on the red crushed velvet chair, it had a Fleur-de-lis pattern on it. It’s left ear was ripped, exposing an old crusty cotton inside. He took a hit from his pipe, staring at the prostitute, his cock was erect and out, he held his own bierkrug in his free hand. Although it looked as if he’d gotten hard at just the sight of the woman’s uncovered nether regions, how any dirty minded SS-Officer would, he was looking at her fishnet stockings. They had red stitching and leather straps that connected to the short black skirt, he thought about his love wearing them. Heisen’s brow furrowed as he tried concentrating on them, the rhythmic swaying of the unnamed prostitute’s hips made it difficult to do so.  
  
“C’mon, lassie! Take my leash and make me your dog!” Freiden swung the end of the leash in a circle, laughing.  
  
“Oh boys,” The lady moved from her position of holding her ankles to holding her upper thighs, “you know my policy.”  
  
The small crowd groaned in dissatisfaction, the lady chuckled. Heisen set his beer down on the small end table adjacent to him, it had an empty beer bottle and a skull candle on it. He quickly put his cock back into his pants, hiding nothing as he sat up and walked towards Otto, his boots making a sound that echoed through the building. Otto noticed him and let his smile drop into curiosity, his brow raised. Heisen wafted his fingers through his styled dark hair, moving strands from out of his face. Roughly placing a hand onto the shorter’s chest, Heisen gave Otto a gesturing stare, he began to push him.  
  
“Now? Really.” Otto’s smile came back.  
  
Heisen gave him another cold stare, “Yes, now.”  
  
He hooked a finger into the other’s collar, dragging him into a room farther in the back. The two were different in contrast, Heisen being tall, sleek, cold and strict, and Otto? Otto was incredibly laid-back, he had a charming tone to him most of the time, and he always had a smile to share. The officer didn’t quite know as to why he liked Otto, maybe it was because he was easy to manipulate, maybe it was because he gravitated towards kind people, like opposites attract and all that. Maybe god wanted to punish his heart, who knows?  
  
“Alrighty then, but I get what I want after you finish.”  
  
Heisen growled, “Stop being so smug and undress . . . er-”  
  
“Oh my, undress _all_ the way? In this situation? How dumb.” Otto mocked.  
  
The officer shoved the soldier down onto a small table, the room was a little kitchen.  
  
“Fuck it, if you won’t stop being such a little shit,” Otto giggled at that, “then I’ll do it for you.”  
  
He began unbuttoning and unzipping the other’s pants, practically ripping them off with his boots and socks. Otto’s legs were strong, his thighs muscular but his calves soft and fat, making them prone to bruising. Heisen squeezed them harshly, watching the soldier cringe, smiling.  
  
“Sadist.” Otto quipped though his teeth.  
  
Heisen ignored it and let off his calves, pulling his pants down slightly to reveal his hard cock to the other. He spread Otto’s legs and licked his index and middle fingers, wetting his hole. Spitting onto his hand and wetting his cock, the officer lined up and pressed into the smaller of the two.  
  
“Hah, didn’t even ask for consent.” Otto whispered.  
  
“Jesus- Do I have your fucking consent?”  
  
“Mmm . . . I don’t know, sure.”  
  
Heisen wrapped his hand around Otto’s neck gently, “Are you trying to get killed?”  
  
Otto scoffed, “Oh please, we both know that you wouldn’t kill me, you’d beat me until I’m almost dead and take pleasure out of seeing me struggle- probably jerk off onto my blistered lips while I bleed out from the wrists.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
  
Heisen slid into the soldier, letting out a shaky breath and narrowing his eyes and eventually closing them. He leaned over and nuzzled into Otto’s neck.  
  
“C’mere baby, get a little deeper.”  
  
The officer pressed his face upwards towards the soldier’s ear.  
  
“Don’t” He growled, “call me baby, and stop being so . . . sweet.”  
  
Otto huffed, let out a gasp and moan, “Oh, oh baby I’ll be sweet only for you, so why- Ah! Why be so rude about it?"  
  
Heisen just grunted and continued his work, calming his expression, eyes still closed. Otto felt his cock harden, smacking against the officer’s stomach, splattering precum onto his black uniform. Being intimate and soft with Heisen wasn’t an option for most he had sex with, mostly due to their fear of what he could do to them, but for Otto, he had no fear for the officer. Sure, he could be intimidating, merciless, and punitive, but he wasn’t heartless. No no, never heartless, and what he’d do to someone who stepped out of line during a relationship was . . . dubiously sane. It made sense as to why he did it, as punishment, but the things he’d do were odd. Beating their thighs or arms until they began to bleed, poking their stomachs with pins and needles just ever so deep to the point where, if done incorrectly, muscle could be ripped from one’s body. Horrible things, but Heisen wasn’t a madman about it, he’d stay calm and tell the victim that that was their punishment, that they’d been bad and now he had to correct that behaviour. If anything, it was worse than being laughed at, in Otto’s opinion. To Otto, Heisen’s voice was monotonous, it never really changed pitch, except well, when he was having sex with someone of course.  
  
“I’ll fucking rip out your eyes, I hate you so much, godda- daah- ah!” Heisen also cussed and berated Otto.  
  
The soldier giggled again, “Enjoying yourself, there, ahaa-, s-sir?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Heisen’s cock was long and thick, and damn could it get hard. Otto felt it move in and out of him, steadily and quick. Small fast thrusts, along with the officer curling around the soldier, made it a bunny fuck. Otto enjoyed those the most, he found it slightly amusing that Heisen would choose such a position, a position that was made for lovemaking and kisses, now used for one’s greedy affection-less pleasure. Heisen felt good, he felt a sensation he hadn’t felt in a while, it wasn’t happiness, perhaps it was bliss, but to Heisen, it was pure satisfaction. Of course, Otto was the other half of his satisfaction, he wasn’t going to use him like a condom, once and then never again, after all, if that were the case, then what the two were doing, wouldn’t be happening. Otto whimpered, the adrenaline slowing down in his body, he felt the sharp pain of being fucked a lot more. 

“Oh shush, you’re fine.” Heisen barked.  
  
Despite the officer’s remark, Otto continued to whimper, eventually moaning softly. Heisen tapped his fingers along the soldier’s sides, turning his head upwards into Otto’s neck, nipping at it slightly and gently. He opened his eyes and nudged his nose into the other’s chin, his mouth agape. Otto’s arms were laid next to him, bent at the elbow, his head tilted back and eyes were becoming full of tears, wetting the bandage over his face. He let out a sob.  
  
“H-hurts doesn’t it?” Heisen huffed, “Good, you whore, you need to learn to take a- a fuckin dick up your ass.”  
  
Otto sobbed more, “Stop, don’t say that, I just want-” He began to whisper harshly, “I just want to love and be loved, please.”  
  
Heisen groaned, “Shut up! Just- just go back to moaning, jesus . . . hmph”  
  
He buried his face between Otto’s shirt and chest, he soon felt tears fall down his face, from the soldier above him. He said nothing, and continued to thrust into him, letting small moans escape himself. Ultimately, he started fucking Otto faster and harder, feeling a warm splash of heat form in his lower abdomen, everything began to speed up.  
  
“Mhmm, I’m gonna cum in you, gonna cum soon.” Heisen chuckled.  
  
Otto set his hands onto the officer’s shoulder’s, lightly pressing them back.  
  
“N-no I want to be- to be loved, not this! Nn-”  
  
Heisen grabbed his arms and pinned them back onto the table, and practically screamed at him.  
  
“You said alright! You wanted this! You knew! You fucking knew what you were getting into when you said sure!”  
  
Otto only sobbed more, “I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry!”  
  
Heisen was mad, it’s not as though he didn’t possess the ability to love, he could, he just didn’t enjoy it all that much. His mouth that was once agape now sat in a stubborn frown, his brow furrowed.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
The two looked over to see Myersen, opening the kitchen door to the dimly lit room. Heisen and Otto both looked like deer in the headlights. The soldier, Otto, let loose a small sob. 

“Leave us,” Heisen began, “the fuck alone.”  
  
Myersen looked puzzled, “What- I- ‘us’? That doesn’t _look_ like an ’us’ that looks like you forcing yerself on him”  
  
He pointed towards Otto.  
  
“No, it’s not, now leave, tell anyone and you might end up dead.” Heisen spoke.  
  
Myersen shook his head, “Fucking freaks.”  
  
Heisen, in a fit of anger and frustration, picked up an old olive oil bottle and threw it at him, it shattered on the wall behind him, oil splattered everywhere, the wall had scratch marks on it and thick translucent yellow-green streaks covered the area. Sharp, broken glass littered the ground. Myerson was hit with the oily substance, he grimaced and shook his hands to get some off.  
  
“The hell was that for?”  
  
“Calling us freaks!” the officer hissed, “Now leave!”  
  


“Oh you can’t be serious, you’re actually in love with him.” Myersen looked at Otto, who turned his head away in shame.  
  
“Yes, I am, now leave you oily, alcoholic, bastard!” Heisen screeched at him.

“Freaks.”  
  
Myersen left quietly, closing the door gently, and leaving the two to their business.  
  
“The man needs to learn to knock,” the officer looked down at Otto, “oh. You’re still crying.”  
  
The soldier nodded as a tear fell down from his face and proceeded to blabber.  
  
“Please, please, love, love me sweetly, softly, please.” He begged.  
  
Heisen looked down at him with slight disgust, loving someone sweetly wasn’t his specialty, and perhaps that’s why he had trouble dating someone for a long time period. Truth is, he didn’t know much about how to love, he didn’t want to, he thought it was sappy, so he never learned or took notes.  
  
“Please.” 

“Begging is a sign of weakness.”

Otto narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Yes, and I’m weak, and I need you to care for me.”  
  
“That’s not going to work, and besides, I’m irresponsible.”  
  
“Bullshit, you just don’t wanna love me.”  
  
Heisen furrowed his brow and moved his hands off of Otto’s wrists, bruises had begun to form. He leaned down and rested his head onto the soldier’s chest.  
  
“What makes you think that? No, I do love you, just not . . . ‘sweetly’ or ‘softly’.”  
  
The two were silent for a moment before Heisen got up and began making himself decent again.  
  
“Okay then, show me how you love me.”  
  
“What?” Heisen asked.  
  
“Show me how you love me.”

The officer hesitated for a moment before picking up Otto’s pants, boots, and socks, throwing them next to him.

“Get dressed then.”  
  
The soldier made himself decent, pulling his socks on, and stuffing the hem of his pants into his boots. He wiped the tears from his face and trotted happily over to his love, who greeted him with a hug. Otto shifted his head to the side and listened to Heisen’s heartbeat, closing his eyes.  
  
“You know,” the officer began, “that I love a little differently, right?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“And I, I don’t like to show love physically, I like being verbal, you know that.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“My form of, from what I’m guessing is, verbal love is being authoritative, not for greed or for a power trip, it’s just . . .” Heisen trailed off and sighed, kissing the top of Otto’s head.  
  
“Mmm! For someone who doesn’t want to be sweet, you sure are acting it right now.” The soldier commented.

Heisen gave him another cold stare, Otto was looking at the ground where shattered glass lay. 

“Continuing on,” The officer looked up, “in a relationship, I like telling others what to do, when they can do it, etcetera. Again, not to make myself feel better or good, and lord knows if I wanted to do that I could, but I like informing the other within a relationship as to why they’re doing something for me. I guess it makes me feel like I’ve done something good?” He paused, “No, it- it makes me feel like the other person understands why I want them to do something, so they’re not left in the dark.”  
  
“And this is your form of love?” Otto asked blankly.  
  
“It’s hard to explain, but in short, I ask you to do things, I tell you why you’re doing them, I won’t put too much on you, in return I only expect your form of love.”  
  
“Alrighty then.”

The two stood in silence for a while, stuck in a close hug. Thoughts flew around Heisen’s mind while Otto’s sat blank, cuddling into the officer’s chest every now and again. 

“On the table, I want to continue where we left off.” Heisen commanded.  
  
“Heisen.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to sleep.”  
  
The officer sighed and picked Otto up, bridal style, and carried him though the room into another that had beds. It was a medical bay, being used for improvised sleeping quarters. Heisen walked through that room too, into a large walk-in closet in the back of the med bay to the right, the two had their own room with a bed. Sure, it wasn’t sound-proof, but at least it was somewhat private. Heisen closed the folding door with his foot and set Otto down on the bed, it’s rusty metal wheels and frame creaked. He laid down next to his love, on his chest.  
  
“I love you.” The soldier cooed.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Sobs* this is my longest one-shot and it's not even cannon to ERH whyyy


End file.
